I Just Want To Say I Love You
by Ay
Summary: Rukia membenci Ichigo. Ichigo selalu menjadi batu sandungan bagi keinginannya. Ia selalu memiliki KEINGINAN YANG SAMA dengannya. Rukia terkejut bagai tersengat listrik saat Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. "Dari dulu kau terlalu banyak bicara."/untuk Icchan-
1. Chapter 1

_**I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU**_

_**Bleach by Kubo-sensei**_

_**This story pure mine. I just borrow characters.**_

_**A LITTLE GIFT FOR ICCHAN-NEE**_

_**Enjoy it! :D**_

**.**

**.**

"Rukia membenci pria berambut jingga terang itu. Baginya, apa yang diinginkannya selalu dihalangi oleh pria itu. Pria itu selalu memiliki KEINGINAN YANG SAMA dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Rukia tak pernah tahu, mengapa pria itu senang menyiksanya dengan menggagalkan setiap apa yang ia inginkan."

.

.

"_KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU SIALLL!"__ Rukia memandang kesal ke arah pria berambut jingga terang yang malah menatapnya dengan malas._

"_Midget!"_

.

.

Napas Rukia memburu. Buru-buru digelengkan kepalanya. Itu hanya mimpi. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang baru saja terekam di memori otaknya hanya mimpi.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memulai pekerjaan barunya—pekerjaan yang selama ini diimpikannya. Ia akan menjadi seorang aktris. Kali ini bukan hanya peran figuran yang akan ia jalani, melainkah menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah film musim panas yang akan diproduksi Seireitei Film.

Rukia telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Ia telah berkali-kali menghapal naskahnya—dan ia merasa hasilnya sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Jarak Seireitei Film dengan kamar sewaannya cukup jauh. Rukia memutuskan untuk menggunakan bus daripada pergi dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Seireitei Film terletak di pusat kota Karakura. Dari Rukongai—tempat tinggal Rukia—ia harus menempuh perjalanan sekitar 20 kilometer. Bus yang ia tumpangi menuju langsung ke pusat kota. Dari halte kota, ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki sebentar ke arah timur.

Rukia sudah cukup hapal area pusat kota Karakura. Ia sering mengikuti _casting_ di beberapa rumah produksi yang kebanyakan terletak di pusat kota. Seperti ketika mengikuti _casting_ untuk peran Hisana di film musim panas produksi Seireitei Film. Rukia mengikuti _casting_ langsung di Seireitei Film. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mencoba peruntungannya sebagai Isane—pemeran sahabat Hisana dalam film itu. Namun entah kenapa Kyoraku-sensei, sutradara film musim panas itu malah memberikannya peran utama sebagai Hisana. Rukia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia harus berhasil. Janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Seperti pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Rukia diminta datang hari ini pukul 10 siang di studio 1 untuk _meeting_ awal sebelum produksi. Ia hampir telat. Rukia bergegas mempercepat langkahnya.

Selama perjalanannya ke studio 1, ia telah bertemu beberapa insan perfilman yang hilir mudik di Seireitei Film. Seperti Rangiku Matsumoto, aktris cantik dan berbakat yang seringkali tampil sebagai bintang utama dalam film-film besutan Seireitei Film. Belum lagi aktor tampan, Uryuu Ishida yang selalu tampil menawan dengan kacamata khasnya dan masih banyak lagi insan-insan perfilman lainnya yang dilihat Rukia sepanjang perjalanannya menuju studio 1. Berada di sekeliling orang-orang seperti itu membuat gairah Rukia tertantang. Ia akan membuktikan kepercayaan sutradara Kyoraku bahwa ia mampu memerankan tokoh Hisana dengan baik.

Ruki mempercepat jalannya. Ia sedikit gelisah melihat jam dinding besar yang menunjukkan waktu telah mencapai pukul 10 lewat 5.

Pintu studio 1 sedikit terbuka ketika Rukia tiba di depannya. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu sebelum sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Nah, ini dia bintang utama kita!" seru Kyoraku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia sedikit tersipu malu mendengar sapaan Kyoraku. Nampaknya seluruh kru telah berkumpul kecuali dirinya. "Aaa... maaf, aku terlambat," kata Rukia. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada yang belum datang, kok," kata Kyoraku. "Nah, kemarilah Rukia. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan kru-kru yang ada di sini."

Rukia mendekati kerumunan di studio 1. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa-siapa saja yang ada di studio 1. Sutradara Kyoraku berdiri di tengah-tengah—sebagai pusat perhatian. Di sebelah kanannya ada seorang gadis cantik yang membuat Rukia menahan napasnya. Gadis itu Orihime Inoue, aktris cantik dan berbakat idolanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu langsung dengan Inoue, apalagi kemungkinan besar ia akan beradu akting dengan idolanya tersebut. Di sebelah Inoue ada seorang pria tampan berambut panjang hitam. Lagi-lagi napas Rukia tertahan ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki—aktor yang meraih penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik tahun ini. Lebih jauh di sebelah Byakura dan sebelah kiri Kyoraku ada beberapa orang yang tak Rukia kenal. Namun ia yakin, orang-orang itu pastilah orang-orang yang berbakat dan kompeten di bidangnya masing-masing.

"Nah, yang di sebelah kananku ini kau pasti sudah tahu. Wajah mereka sering muncul di film-film kami. Yang cantik ini Inoue Orihime dan si tampan di sebelahnya adalah Byakuya Kuchiki," kata Kyoraku.

"Ah, _sensei_ bisa saja," kata Inoue merendah.

Rukia tersenyum manis ke arah Inoue. Tak salah menjadikan Inoue idolanya. Gadis itu memang ramah dan baik sesuai dengan dugaannya selama ini.

"Inoue akan memerankan Isane, sahabat Hisana. Dan Byakuya akan berperan sebagai Byakuya. Salahkan Satsuki yang memasukan nama Byakuya sebagai tokoh dalam film ini," canda Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku-sensei!" seru gadis berambut pendek di sebalah Kyoraku.

"Hahaha... Di sebelah kiriku ada Tatsuki, dia adalah penulis naskah film ini."

Rukia tersenyum ke arah Tatsuki, gadis manis berambut hitam pendek yang balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Nah, di sudut sana ada Ikaku, dia adalah penata kamera," kata Kyoraku. "Kalau ada posisi jelekmu tertangkap kamera, salahkan saja dia," kelakar Kyoraku.

"Yo!" seru Ikaku.

Rukia tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Ikaku yang sedang membersihkan perangkat kamera di sudut paling ujung studio.

"Yang di sebelah Tatsuki itu adalah Yumichika. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas tata rias para aktris dan aktor di film ini."

"Salam kenal, Rukia-chan." Yumichika tersenyum ramah ke arah Rukia sambil memainkan bulu mata lentiknya yang diyakini Rukia bukan bulu mata asli.

"Salam kenal, Yumichika-san," balas Rukia.

"Nah masih banyak yang akan terlibat dalam film ini, kau akan menemui mereka di saat syuting sudah berjalan," kata Kyoraku.

"_Sensei_, _sensei_ bilang akan ada pengumuman penting, pengumuman apa?" tanya Inoue ingin tahu.

"Ah, iya. Bukan aku yang akan menyutradai film ini."

"Eeeh?"

"Ya, aku rasa aku telah menemukan seorang sutradara muda baru yang kupikir akan sangat baik untuk menyutradai film musim panas ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Mengapa terasa mendadak seperti ini?" Byakuya yang daritadi hanya diam kini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tidak mendadak kok, hanya saja aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan. Hahaha...," kata Kyoraku diakhiri tawa panjang.

"Sensei ini," kata Inoue.

"Mmm... maaf, siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi sutradara film ini?" tanya Rukia. Rukia sedikit gelisah. Yang memilihnya sebagai pemeran utama dalam film ini adalah Kyoraku, tetapi jika bukan Kyoraku yang menjadi sutradara film ini, apa sutradara baru itu akan tetap mempertahankannya sebagai pemeran uitama? Apalagi jam tayangnya sebagai pemeran utama di sebuah film adalah nol. Bagaimana kalau kontraknya dibatalkan? Buru-buru ditepisnya pemikiran itu. Ia harus berusaha. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa siapapun sutradaranya, ia pasti bisa memerankan tokoh Hisana dengan baik.

"Penggantiku adalah—"

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

'_Suara itu...'_

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Tidak, jangan sampai mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Kini ia dapat melihat sosok dari suara itu. Seorang pria tegap dengan tubuh tinggi, rambutnya berwarna jingga terang dengan kerutan permanen yang timbul di dahinya. Pria itu... TIDAKKK!

"Nah, Ichigo, akhirnya kau datang juga," kata Kyoraku. "Semuanya, Ichigo lah yang akan menyutradarai film musim panas ini."

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ketika matanya menangkap refleksi gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan iris berwarna violet. Ia tahu. Dunia itu sempit.

"Kau!" desisnya.

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya?" tanya Kyoraku. Ia melirik bergantian ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Tidak! Maksudku, kami tidak saling kenal. Hanya pernah bertemu di satu kesempatan yang tak penting," kata Rukia.

Kyoraku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menjelaskan perkenalan ulang secara singkat kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo tak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Kyoraku. Ia sibuk menatap penuh tanya kepada Rukia yang malah membuang wajahnya—seperti menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak mungkin salah mengenali gadis itu. Siapa lagi gadis pendek dengan rambut hitam sebahu ditambah iris berwarna violet selain Rukia. Gadis itu pasti Rukia yang dikenalnya. Pria beriris coklat itu tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rukia sampai gadis itu berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya. Buru-buru ia tepis pemikiran itu, untuk apa memikirkan gadis itu lagi?

.

.

Kata orang mimpi itu petunjuk. Tapi bagi Rukia, mimpi itu adalah musibah. Petaka yang harus ia hindari kini malah muncul ke dalam kehidupannya sebagai wujud dari sutradara barunya. Sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, Rukia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa bertemu Ichigo adalah sebuah kesialan yang harus dihindari. Ia masih ingat kali pertama bertemu dengan pria berambut jingga terang itu.

Malam itu adalah tanggal 6 Juni tahun 2006. Rukia masih ingat saat itu adalah malam di mana keesokkannya adalah ujian masuk Rukongai High School. Malang tak dapat dihindari ketika satu-satunya pensil 2B yang ia miliki harus hilang entah ke mana. Padahal ujian besok harus menggunakan pensil itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli pensil di toko alat tulis di ujung jalan rumahnya. Bagai tertiban sial berturut-turut, toko alat tulis itu harus memasang tanda tutup di saat ia sangat membutuhkan pensil untuk ujian besok.

Rukia melanjutkan pencariaannya menuju sebuah toko serba ada yang buka 24 jam di depan stasiun kereta api Rukongai. Dirinya merasa gembira ketika dilihatnya toko itu masih buka—benar-benar 24 jam. Dengan segera Rukia memasuki toko itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika Rukia menemukan sebuah pensil 2B di salah satu rak di bagian alat tulis dalam toko itu. Baru saja tangan mungilnya ingin meraih pensil itu, ada satu tangan yang lebih dulu menyambar pensil itu.

Rukia mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap sosok menjulang di sampingnya yang baru saja menyambar satu-satunya pensil 2B yang tersisa di rak. Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut mencolok sedang tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendapatkan pensil yang diinginkannya. Dalam kesempatan biasa, Rukia mungkin tidak akan ambil pusing tentang masalah ini. Masalahnya pensil itu benar-benar dibutuhkannya untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Rukongai High School besok pagi. Dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tidak bisa mengikuti ujian besok hanya karena tidak memiliki pensil.

"Maaf, tapi aku yang lebih dulu menemukan pensil itu," kata Rukia.

Pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya, menambah jumlah kerutan di keningnya yang sudah banyak. "Kau berbicara padaku?"

Rukia mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Tolong berikan pensil itu, padaku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Nah, bocah kecil. Anak SD tidak perlu pensil 2B. Kamu beli pensil bergambar monyet itu saja ya," kata pemuda itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia menggeram dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya pria di hadapannya ini menyebutnya anak SD? Dan pria itu juga menawarkan padanya untuk membeli pensil bergambar monyet? Kurang ngajar!

"Kembalikan!" seru Rukia.

Pemuda yang sudah berada lima langkah di depannya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau berbicara padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada orang lain di sini selain kau?"

"Banyak. Ada beberapa penjaga toko dan kasir, serta—"

"Cukup! Sekarang kembalikan pensil itu. Aku yang lebih dulu menemukan pensil itu. Jadi—"

"Itu tidak membuatmu menjadi pemilik pensil ini, Bocah. Aku yang lebih cepat mengambilnya." Pria itu kembali berbalik meninggalkan Rukia yang sudah dibatas kesabarannya.

"Kau!"

Rukia bergegas menyusul pria itu. Buru-buru ia hentikan langkah pemuda itu. Tangannya menarik tangan pria itu yang memegang pensil 2B.

"Woy! Apa-apaan kau?" seru pria itu sambil terus mempertahankan pensil dalam genggamannya.

"Kembalikan pensil itu!"

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan!"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin lagi berdebat denganmu. Kau bisa cari pensil lain!" Pria itu berbalik, baru satu langkah, pria itu kembali berbalik menghadap Rukia. "Dan satu lagi, jangan ikuti aku," katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang mematung antara kesal dan sedih. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari pensil itu?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin lagi mengingat pertemuan pertamanya yang sial dengan pria itu. Meski ia beruntung karena saat ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari pensil di mana, ia menemukan sebuah pensil 2B utuh yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas jalan di depan toko serba ada yang tadi ia masuki. Rukia sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadiaan itu.

"Melamun terus, bagaimana bisa maju jika waktumu hanya dihabiskan dengan melamun?"

Rukia mengadahkan wajahnya, memandang pria yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Sutradara," kata Rukia sinis.

Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia melihat Rukia sudah berada lima langkah di depannya sebelum berkata, "kau masih membenciku?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berkata sambil memunggungi Ichigo. "Apa urusanmu?"

Ichigo menarik napas pelan. "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Kau tahu, aku sudah berubah. Aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu. Aku akan melampauimu. Aku..."

Tanpa Rukia sadari, semakin lama Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya dan kini jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima centimeter.

Ichigo mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan mengecup pelan bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Rukia terkejut bagai tersengat listrik. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu ketika Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Gadis beriris violet itu ingin sekali mencaci maki pria di hadapannya yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Dari dulu, kau terlalu banyak bicara," kata Ichigo sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung akibat perbuatan pria berambut jingga terang itu.

"Brengsek, kau!" seru Rukia.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan pria itu?_

.

.

_**To be continue**_

Haiii... Lama tak bersua, masih ingat saya? #dor

Hehe.. saya habis ganti penname loh... :P *ga penting*

Ummm... Icchan-nee, gomen banget baru dipublish sekarang. Padahal udah bikin dari kapan tau. Cuma masih ga pede. Hikss...

Minggu depan aku UAS, jadi dipotong sampai sini dulu ya, chap duanya kuusahakan kelar setelah aku UAS. Doain akuuuu yaaa... :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU**_

_**Bleach by Kubo-sensei**_

_**This story pure mine. I just borrow characters.**_

_**A LITTLE GIFT FOR ICCHAN-NEE**_

_**Enjoy it! :D**_

**.**

**.**

"Rukia membenci pria berambut jingga terang itu. Baginya, apa yang diinginkannya selalu dihalangi oleh pria itu. Pria itu selalu memiliki KEINGINAN YANG SAMA dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Rukia tak pernah tahu, mengapa pria itu senang menyiksanya dengan menggagalkan setiap apa yang ia inginkan."

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Gemerisik guguran dedaunan yang disapu petugas pembersih taman melatari kegiatan menggambar Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam pendek kebiruan itu nampak memperhatikan gambar yang dibuatnya dengan seksama. Dari dulu, gadis beriris violet itu memang senang menggambar. Dulu, ia paling sering menggambar sketsa wajah teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pensil dan buku sketsa miliknya yang bersampul ungu. Cita-citanya dulu adalah menjadi seorang pelukis, hanya saja kecintaannya pada dunia perfilman membuatnya lebih memilih meneruskan cita-citanya sebagai seorang aktris—bukan pelukis. Melukis dan menggambar ia jadikan hanya sebagai hobi. Kali ini yang menjadi objek gambarnya adalah sebuah pohon beringin tua yang kabarnya sudah ada di sana sejak tahun 1900an.

Rukia kini sedang berada di Las Noches, tempat syuting perdana film musim panas yang dibintanginya. Taman tempat pelaksanaan syuting adalah kawasan asri yang sangat langka di Las Noches. Ikakulah yang menemukan taman ini. Semua setuju jika jembatan di tengah taman ini cocok untuk scene Byakuya dan Hisana menguatkan cinta mereka. Di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya, Rukia memanfaatkannya untuk menggambar sketsa. Entah kenapa, Rukia begitu jatuh hati melihat pohon beringin itu. Rasanya seperti memutar memori masa lalu. Masa pertama kali ia jatuh pada perasaan yang dinamakan cinta.

.

.

_Seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon beringin tua yang tumbuh di halaman belakang Rukonga__i High School. Gadis berpengawakan kecil itu nampak merenungkan sesuatu. Sebuah formulir di tangannyalah yang menjadi alasan dari renungan gadis itu._

_Formulir Pendaftaran Calon Ketua Teater Rukongai High School. Sudah lama ia ingin menjadi ketua teater di sekolahnya. Ia ingin memajukan teater sekolahnya, mengikuti berbagai pentas dan festival tahunan, dan yang utama, ia ingin sekali berkesempatan tampil di Gedung Teater Karakura. Sejak dulu, hanya ketua teaterlah yang berhak mewakili sekolah untuk tampil di festival tahunan musim panas di Gedung Teater Karakura. Di sana, semua perwaklian sekolah-sekolah se-Karakura akan datang dan mementaskan drama tahunan musim panas yang akan dibintangi oleh masing-masing perwakilan dari sekolah se-Karakura. __ Ia ingin sekali mengikuti festival itu. Karena di sanalah biasanya para pencari bakat akan melihat dan menilai bahkan mungkin merekrut salah satu dari mereka untuk disekolahkan ke Institut Seni Peran Karakura. Hanya saja gadis itu sadar, peluangnya untuk menjadi ketua teater sangatlah kecil. _

_Peluang gadis itu hampir dipastikan tidak ada, mengingat saingan utamanya di teater—Kurosaki Ichigo—pastilah juga ingin mendapatkan kesempatan pentas di festival musim panas itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu memainkan daun-daun beringin yang berguguran dengan tangannya._

"_Sedang apa di sini?"_

_Gadis itu mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap pria yang baru saja menanyainya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kenapa pria yang menjadi penghalang keinginannya harus muncul di hadapannya sekarang. Pria itu berambut jingga terang. Ia malah ikut duduk di samping gadis itu._

"_Bukan urusanmu," balas gadis itu ketus._

"_Dari dulu, kau memang selalu ketus seperti ini. Pantas saja tubuhmu tidak pernah tinggi," kata pria itu meremehkan tinggi badan sang gadis yang memang kecil bagi gadis seusianya._

"_Kau, Kurosaki Ichigo, sebaiknya jangan mengurusi urusanku," kata gadis itu ketus. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan menghubungkan tinggi badanku dalam masalah ini!"_

"_Tch! Kau pikir siapa yang mau repot-repot mengurusi urusanmu, Nona Rukia Kuchiki?" sindir Ichigo. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau repot mengurusi urusan bocah sepertimu. Paling-paling kau hanya menyendiri karena sedang patah hati. Dasar wanita," desis Ichigo rendah._

_Gadis yang bernama Rukia ia merasakan amarahnya mulai terpancing. Namun ia berusaha mencoba menahan emosinya. "Ichigo, jika urusanmu hanyalah membuatku marah, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."_

"_Pergi katamu? Memangnya halaman belakang sekolah ini milik nenek moyangmu? Seenaknya saja kau mengusirku," kata Ichigo acuh tak acuh. Pria itu malah asyik mendengarkan musik dari disc player miliknya._

_Rukia menatap Ichigo di sampingnya dengan sebal. Tanpa sadar genggaman formulir di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh di depan kaki Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil formulir itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian melepaskan earphone di telinganya. Mata hazelnya menatap penuh tanya pada Rukia._

"_Kau berminat menjadi ketua teater tahun ini?"_

_Rukia mengambil formulir di tangan Ichigo dengan paksa. "Bukan urusanmu," desis Rukia._

"_Cobalah, kurasa kau pasti mampu," kata Ichigo sambil kembali memasang earphone di telinganya._

_Rukia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha meyakini ini bukan khayalannya. Ichigo mendukungnya? Bukankah pria itu juga pasti menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Apalagi dengan bakatnya yang meski tak ingin Rukia akui, Ichigo berbakat di bidang seni teater. Gadis itu melepaskan earphone yang terpasang di telinga Ichigo dengan cepat._

"_Kau serius?" tanyanya._

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau—tidak, maksudku, kau mendukungku menjadi ketua teater?"_

_Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak?"_

"_Tapi bukankah kau juga menginginkan jabatan itu. Maksudku, dengan menjadi ketua teater, kita mempunyai peluang 90% untuk tampil di festival tahunan musim panas kan?"_

_Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berminat. Lagipula, aku lebih menginginkan menjadi sutradara ketimbang seorang aktor teater." Ichigo menatap lembut kedua mata Rukia. Pria berkulit coklat terang itu tersenyum hangat. "Berjuanglah."_

_Sesaat perasaan Rukia menghangat. Ia tahu, sejak dulu ia menyukai pria yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya. Namun entah mengapa, mereka selalu saja menjadi rival dalam segala hal. Rukia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu, mereka memperebutkan pensil 2B, lalu saat pengumuman tes penerimaan siswa baru, lagi-lagi Rukia dikalahkan Ichigo. Rukia yang mati-matian belajar untuk mendapatkan posisi pertama dalam tes penerimaan hanya mendapatkan posisi kedua, sedang Ichigo menempati posisi pertama. Ketika beasiswa tahunan diadakan bagi siswa peraih nilai akumulasi tertinggi, lagi-lagi Rukia dikalahkan Ichigo. Selalu begitu, mereka selalu mengincar sesuatu yang sama, dan pada akhirnya Rukialah yang selalu muncul sebagai pihak yang kalah. _

_Kini ketika Rukia merasa bahwa ia dan Ichigo lagi-lagi akan mengincar sesuatu yang sama, ia dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Ichigo sama sekali tidak berminat mengincar posisi ketua teater yang didamkannya. Dan rasanya, perasaan yang lama dipendam Rukia kembali muncul ke permukaan._

_Cinta pertamanya._

_Rukia masih menatap Ichigo yang kini kembali mendengarkan musik lewat discplayer-nya. Gadis beriris violet itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kurasa, aku... menyukaimu," bisiknya pelan._

_Rukia pikir, Ichigo tidak akan mendengar bisikannya yang sangat pelan, apalagi pria itu sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa discplayer yang dibawa Ichigo kosong—tidak berisi disc sama sekali. Pria itu mampu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum tipis._

_._

_._

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tidak. Ia harus melupakan Ichigo. Pria itu hanya membawa kesialan padanya. Ia hanya akan mempermainkannya sama seperti dulu. Memberikannya harapan kosong, nyatanya pria itu sendirilah yang menghapus segala harapannya. Rukia benci jika harus menjadi lemah karena perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan sukanya pada Ichigo membuat ia sulit membenci pria itu, meski pria itu berkali-kali menjadi batu sandungan bagi impiannya. Ia ingin... sangat ingin membenci pria itu.

"Rukia-chan, sedang apa?" tanya Orihime yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Orihime, ia tersenyum kecil. "Iseng-iseng menggambar pohon," katanya.

"Wah, Rukia-chan, pandai menggambar ya," puji Orihime tulus. Gadis berambut coklat sepunggung itu menatap gambar Rukia dengan kagum.

"Ah, Orihime-san terlalu memuji," kata Rukia sopan.

"Ah ya, aku jadi lupa. Pengambilan gambar sebentar lagi akan dimulai lagi, Rukia-chan. Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Inoue.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia segera membereskan buku sketsa dan pensilnya sebelum mengikuti Orihime ke lokasi pengambilan gambar. Lokasi pengambilan gambar kali ini adalah di atas jembatan merah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman, membelah taman itu menjadi dua bagian. Dalam naskah tertulis, Hisana dan Byakuya akan bertemu di atas jembatan itu. Hisana yang merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Byakuya berniat memutuskan hubungan mereka di sana. Namun Byakuya menolak dengan tegas. Desiran anak sungai di bawahnya diharapkan mampu menciptakan suasana yang mendukung bagi _scene_ di sana.

Rukia sudah siap dengan perannya sebagai Hisana. Byakuya sendiri sudah berdiri di atas jembatan sambil sesekali terlihat berkonsentrasi agar dapat memerankan peran Byakuya dengan baik dan penuh penjiwaan.

"Oke, kita mulai sekarang ya. _Camera, rolling, action_!" seru Ichigo memberi aba-aba.

"_Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, Byakuya-sama. Aku... aku..."_

"_Cut cut cut!_ Apaan-apaan itu tadi?" gerutu Ichigo. "Rukia, kau harus membawakan peranmu sebagai Hisana sebaik mungkin. Kau sama sekali tidak berekspresi ketika mengucapkan dialog itu."

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan kesal. Ia akui, ia tadi sedikit ragu dan gugup.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi," kata Ichigo memberikan instruksi pada yang lainnya.

"_Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, Byakuya-sama. Aku... aku..." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari Byakuya. Ia menatap jauh ke arah sisi kanan jembatan, seolah mencari kekuatan hati atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._

"_Lihat aku, Hisana," kata Byakuya. Pria itu menyentuh lembut pipi Rukia dengan jemarinya. Dituntunnya wajah Rukia agar kembali menghadapnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang. Asal kau bersamaku, itu cukup."_

_Rukia melepaskan tangan Byakuya yang menyentuhnya dengan hentakan cukup keras. "Maaf, Byakuya-sama, aku—"_

"_Cut cut cut!_ Apa yang kaulakukan?" kata Ichigo gusar. "Rukia, aku tahu kau masih hijau di dunia perfilman, tapi itu bukan berarti kau mendapat dispensasi atas aktingmu yang seperti ini. Karakter Hisana adalah gadis lemah lembut yang memiliki fisik yang lemah. Mana mungkin ia menepis tangan Byakuya dengan kasar dan keras seperti tadi. Ulangi adengan tadi, dan ingat, kau di sini adalah Hisana, bersikaplah selayaknya Hisana dalam naskah. Mengerti?"

Rukia menanggukkan kepalanya dengan berat. Rasanya ia tidak pernah merasa semalu ini selama menjadi aktris, meski peran-peran sebelumnya ia hanya menjadi figuran.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi!" seru Ichigo.

"_Maaf, Byakuya-sama, aku tidak bisa." Rukia menundukan wajahnya. "Orang-orang pasti akan menyulitkanmu jika kau tetap memilih menikahiku."_

_Byakuya mencengkram erat bahu Rukia dengan penuh emosi—seperti frustasi. "Aku tidak peduli, Hisana. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Rukia menggeleng lemah, "tapi aku peduli, Byakuya-sama. Aku peduli," bisiknya lirih._

Para kru yang melihat adegan itu memuji akting Rukia dalam hati. Ia bahkan bisa menyeimbangi akting Byakuya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kapasitasnya.

_Byakuya menarik lembut dagu Rukia. Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua mata violet Rukia. Semakin lama jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis. Rukia merasakan debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Byakuya berniat menciumnya. Padahal ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam naskah. Apakah ini adalah salah satu improvisasi dari Byakuya. Sekilas bayangan Ichigo memenuhi otak Rukia. Gadis itu melirik Ichigo dari ekor matanya. Ekspresi Ichigo tak terbaca. Pria itu hanya menatap datar adegan antara Rukia dan Byakuya. Hingga jarak antara bibir Byakuya dengan bibir Rukia tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi._

"_Cut_! Tidak perlu ada adegan seperti itu! Kita ambil _scene_ di tempat lain dulu."

Rukia refleks mendorong Byakuya menjauh darinya. Byakuya hanya menatap heran kepada Ichigo. "Apa aku salah berimprovisasi seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. "Hanya saja, wajah partnermu seperti baru saja seperti dipaksa memakan cabai ketika adegan itu. Kau ajarkan dia dulu bagaimana cara berciuman jika ingin adegan itu berhasil dengan baik di kamera."

Rukia merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Harusnya ia sadar, Ichigo selalu menjatuhkannya. Sama ketika pria itu melambungkan harapannya mengikuti pemilihan ketua teater, tetapi pria itu sendiri yang menghancurkannya dengan tampil sebagai ketua teater yang baru. Pria itu hanya seorang laki-laki yang menjadi sumber kesialannya.

Rukia langsung berjalan menjauhi para kru yang bersiap mempersiapkan lokasi pengambilan gambar selanjutnya. Ia mendinginkan kepalanya dengan kembali duduk di bawah pohon beringin. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berkibar tertiup semilir angin sore. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang memanjakan kulitnya.

"Masih punya kebisaan melamun di bawah pohon?"

Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Lagi-lagi suara ini. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Bukan urusanmu," kata Rukia ketus tanpa memalingkan wajahnya melihat siapa penanyanya. Ia tahu, orang itu pasti Ichigo.

Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput taman di sebelah Rukia. Pria itu memandang lurus ke depan seolah melihat sesuatu yang menarik di sana selain timbunan dedauan kering yang belum dibuang oleh petugas kebersihan.

"Masih saja ketus seperti dulu, pantas saja tubuhmu tak bertambah—"

"—kalau kau hanya ingin mengolokku, sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh perkataanmu."

Ichigo menarik napasnya sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Rukia mendecih. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Kau tidak pernah kan bertanya alasanku?" Ichigo masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah niatmu hanya ingin mempermaikanku dan menertawakanku karena dengan mudahnya mempercayaimu, eh?"

Ichigo mengambil sehelai daun kering di tanah, ia melipat-lipat daun itu dengan bentuk tak beraturan. "Aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat seperti itu. Aku hanya..." Ichigo menghentikan perkataanya. Ia melepar daun kering di tangannya ke tumpukan dedaunan yang dikumpulkan petugas kebersihan. "...berusaha melindungimu dengan caraku."

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Ichigo. Ichigo masih menatap lurus ke depannya, seolah tak menghiraukan Rukia di sampingnya. Rukia tersenyum sinis. "Apa ini hanyalah salah satu dari sandiwaramu seperti dulu?"

Ichigo kini menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memercayaiku?"

Rukia mendengus kecil. "Apa yang harus kupercaya dari pembohong sepertimu?"

"Aku bukan pembongong," kata Ichigo tegas.

Rukia merasa emosinya sudah di ambang batas, Bertahun-tahun ia berusaha melupakan kejadiaan itu, tapi rasanya begitu sulit melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan pria berambut jingga terang itu padanya.

"Bukan? Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menyemangatiku untuk mengikuti pemilihan itu, kau tahu, aku sangat mengharapkan jabatan itu agar bisa tampil di pentas musim panas, kau memberiku harapan yang terlalu tinggi. Lalu apa? Kau sendiri yang maju mengajukan namamu sebagai calon ketua teater? Kalau dari awal aku tahu kau sainganku, aku tidak akan berharap banyak. Tapi kau melambungkan harapanku, dan nyatanya, kau pula yang menjatuhkannya. Lalu apa namanya jika bukan pembohong? Penipu?" sembur Rukia menumpahkan segala yang ada di hatinya selama ini. Ia tidak ingin menangis, namun butiran air mata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Ichigo menghapus air mata di pipi Rukia dengan jemari kekarnya.

"Maaf. Aku memang tidak ingin kau menjadi ketua teater."

"Kalau dari awal kau menginginkan jabatan itu, kenapa kau mendukungku? Kenapa kau memberikan harapan seolah kau mendukungku? Kenapa tidak dari awal kau memberitahuku bahwa kau menginginkan jabatan itu? Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu susah-susah berharap dan akhirnya kau jatuhkan!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi dengan caraku," katanya pelan.

"Tch! Apanya yang kau bilang melindungi?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membagi kosentrasimu pada hal yang tidak semestinya kau prioritaskan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanggal pementasan musim panas itu sama dengan tanggal lomba melukismu, kan?" tanya Ichigo. "Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memainkan drama di pentas musim panas itu, tapi dengan begitu kau kehilangan kesempatan mengikuti lomba melukis. Jika saat itu kau menjabat sebagai ketua teater, kau pasti memiliki beban antara tampil sebagai perwakilan teater atau memilih mengikuti lomba melukis. Aku tidak ingin konsentrasimu terbagi. Aku tahu kau memiliki potensi yang bagus dalam seni lukis, maka saat itu kupikir, jika aku yang menjadi ketua teater, kau akan memiliki kans lebih besar dalam lomba lukis itu. Nyatanya kau menjadi pemenang kedua lomba itu. Walau akhirnya kau menganggapku sebagai pembohong."

Rukia tercengang. Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo memang benar. Jika saat itu ia menjabat sebagai ketua teater mungkin ia tidak akan mengikuti lomba lukis bahkan memenangkan lomba itu meski hanya juara kedua.

"Maaf," kata Ichigo.

Rukia diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia selalu menganggap Ichigo adalah pria egois yang selalu menjadi batu sandungan bagi keinginannya. Nyatanya pria itu malah orang yang mendukung segala keinginannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Maaf—untuk perkataanku barusan."

"Maksudmu?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tentang aktingmu," jawab Ichigo datar.

Rukia mulai gelisah. Ia tahu aktingnya tadi bukan akting yang cukup membanggakan. Bahkan berkali-kali Ichigo memotong adegannya. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sedikit malu ketika berkata, "aku tahu, aktingku buruk."

"Bukan itu," kata Ichigo. "Aku hanya tidak ingin... Byakuya menciummu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat pria lain menciummu."

Seketika wajah Rukia memerah. Ia mengingat kejadian tempo hari ketika Ichigo mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Apa maksud perkataan Ichigo tadi adalah bahwa pria beriris coklat madu itu cemburu pada Byakuya?

"Ini untukmu," kata Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci boneka kelinci Chappy dari kantung jaketnya. Warna gantungan kunci itu putih.

Rukia memandang benda itu dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau..."

"Aku tahu, kau suka itu, kan?" Ichigo mengeluarkan gantungan kunci serupa dengan apa yang diberikan kepada Rukia dari jaketnya. Ia menimang-nimang kecil gantungan kunci itu. "Aku juga beli satu untukku. Kau suka?"

Rukia mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon atas ucapan terima kasih Rukia. Susana di antara mereka sedikit canggung. Tak satu pun dari keduanya mulai membuka konversasi terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengetahui alasan Ichigo merebut kesempatan menjadi ketua teater saat mereka sekolah dulu, Rukia sedikit banyak bisa memaklumi dan melupakan kebenciannya terhadap Ichigo. Namun tetap saja, seperti ada pembatas di antara mereka. Rukia terlalu lama menganggap Ichigo batu sandungan baginya.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia sedikit senang Ichigo memberikan pertanyaan yang bisa dijawabnya demi mencairkan suasana di antara mereka. "Kau dulu mengira aku adalah anak SD."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau menemukan pensil 2B di tepi jalan di depan toko itu?"

Rukia menatap ichigo penuh tanya. Dari mana Ichigo tahu kalau ia menemukan sebuah pensil 2B di jalan. Jangan-jangan...

"Kau yang?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara memberikannya padamu, pertemuan pertama kita terlanjur buruk. Aku sedikit iba padamu saat itu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberikan pensil itu padamu. Kau terlalu galak untuk bocah berusia 12 tahun."

Rukia memukul pelan bahu Ichigo. "Kau saja yang menyebalkan." Sejurus kemudian, Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia penuh tanya. "Untuk?"

Kedua mata Rukia memandang mata Ichigo dengan lembut. "Untuk segalanya yang kau lakukan untukku tanpa kusadari." Ia memainkan daun-daun kering di depannya. Jemarinya melipat-lipat daun itu sama seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi. "Kau yang meletakkan pensil 2B itu di jalan agar kutemukan, kau yang menjabat ketua teater agar aku bisa mengikuti lomba lukis dan terlepas dari bebanku, kau—kau yang ternyata mendukungku dengan caramu," lanjut Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Daridulu kau terlalu banyak bicara," katanya pelan.

Rukia langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo. "Maksudmu—?"

Sebuah kecupan di bibir Rukia memotong pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

TAMAT

Ok, aku tahu cerita ini tamat dengan gajenya. #lol

Silakan saja berimajinasi sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya. Apakah Rukia akan meninju Ichigo yang kembali mencuri ciumannya, atau malah membalas? #otaknakalXD Atau malah ah... silakan pikir sendiri aja ya. Hehehe...

Pertama-tama, trimssss buat yang baca n ripiu chap 1 kemarin. :D

Dan buat Icchan-nee, hahai... temanya 'TWINS' kan ya? Anggap aja keinginan Rukia dan Ichigo yang selalu sama. Kan mirip tuh, kembar dengan sama. # dan terakhirnyaa... unyuuu... aku pingin dibeliin gantungan kunci chappy kembar gitu ama cowokku. #ngarep.:p atau Icchan-nee mau beliin aku? Hihi.. #ditendang

Pokoknya aku sayang Icchan-nee. #hug :3:3:3 #gombal ah,:p

Terima kasih ya nee, udah mau nerima kadoku yang abal nan gaje ini. #pundung sambil mandangin Byakuya telanjang dada #plakkk...XD

Dan terakhir... #reader kesel baca A/N yang kelewat panjang.:p Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Reviwe? :D

Aya,19072011


End file.
